rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Victory by Design
Victory by Design is an event in Real Racing 3. It gives the players a chance to win the Mercedes-AMG GT3, after Formula E Update (v5.0.0) was updated. Victory by Design starts Dec 13thThe way FM display the date isn't very clear, they use a rounding factor. The days and hours remaining, to start, is changing at mid day or on the half hour. The closing date and time displayed is a cautious closing date and time. The best time to start is late in the day local time, as the next stage opens at midnight local time. If the event is started 11PM Dec 16th (local time), the event can be completed 6x24 hours later, 11PM Dec 22nd. Allowing almost two full days to complete the last stage.. The Mercedes-AMG GT3 has been added to All-out Attack in the Elite category and [[Mercedes-AMG GT3 (Exclusive Series)|Mercedes-AMG GT3 (Exclusive Series)]] series in the Exclusive Series category. FAQ and Tips Before starting the Victory by Design special event, please view Tips and FAQ for Victory by Design Stage 01 (Qualifying) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the first stage (Qualifying) are rewarded with 5 . Throughout the first stage, players will have to race the Mercedes-AMG GT3 on the Hong Kong Circuit. For tips and advice on stage 01, see this: Tips and FAQ for Victory by Design Stage 01. Stage 02 (Jamboree) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the second stage (Jamboree) are rewarded with R$15,000 and 5 . Throughout the second stage, players will have to race the Mercedes-AMG GT3 on Dubai Autodrome. For tips and advice on stage 02, see this: Tips and FAQ for Victory by Design Stage 02. Stage 03 (Competitive Analysis) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the third stage (Competitive Analysis) are rewarded with R$?? and ?? . Throughout the third stage, players will have to race the Mercedes-AMG GT3 on Suzuka Circuit. For tips and advice on stage 03, see this: Tips and FAQ for Victory by Design Stage 03. Stage 04 (Playing Dirty) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fourth stage (Playing Dirty) are rewarded with R$?? and ?? . Throughout the fourth stage, players will have to race the Mercedes-AMG GT3 on Mount Panorama. For tips and advice on stage 04, see this: Tips and FAQ for Victory by Design Stage 04. Stage 05 (Ahmed Arrives) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the fifth stage (Ahmed Arrives) are rewarded with R$?? and ?? . Throughout the fifth stage, players will have to race the Mercedes-AMG GT3 on Daytona International Speedway. For tips and advice on stage 05, see this: Tips and FAQ for Victory by Design Stage 05. Stage 06 (Final Push) Players who successfully complete all of the goals given in the sixth stage (Final Push) are rewarded with R$?? and ?? . Throughout the sixth stage, players will have to race the Mercedes-AMG GT3 on Circuit de Spa-Francorchamps. For tips and advice on stage 06, see this: Tips and FAQ for Victory by Design Stage 06. 'Completion Rewards' Footnotes